


You Will Not Drown

by Lyrical_Bard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha Yasha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Knotting, Lesbian, Mating Bites, Mating Marks, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Beau, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Yasha has a dick, kinda angsty in the beginning, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrical_Bard/pseuds/Lyrical_Bard
Summary: The Nein flee the battle with Lucien and encounter Essek who takes them to his outpost. Yasha and Beau discuss a few things in private, Yasha begging Beau to be more careful. Beau can’t promise that and neither can YashaOmegaverse.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	You Will Not Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song: “You Will Not Drown”— Kisnou
> 
> I had feelings after ep 123 and I just wanted Yasha to tenderly rail Beau ok?
> 
> This is also not beta’d. If you see any glaring mistakes, feel free to let me know. I wrote this at work on my phone so I very easily could have missed something. 
> 
> Again, this takes place in an omegaverse AU. Yasha has a dick. You’ve been warmed.

In the end, they go back to the tower and find Essek waiting for them. He transports them to Vurmas Outpost, feeds them, gives them rooms and beds. 

They’re all beat down and tired. Some more than others. Caduceus and Beau look the worst but, as usual, neither complain. 

They talk strategy with Essek but Yasha’s mind is buzzing and she doesn’t hear most of it. She’s entirely focused on Beau who is entirely focused on their talks with the dark elf. 

Yasha is angry and her blood simmers just beneath her skin. She wants to save Lucien, to save _Molly_. She wants to save her best friend who saved her when she was at her lowest and helped her love again. She owes Molly so much that she can never repay. 

But he isn’t her friend anymore. And Yasha knows, deep down, that Molly would want them, would want _her,_ to kill Lucien. 

The thought causes Yasha’s simmering anger to bubble into a rage. Her vision begins to tint red, her breathing becoming shallow. She clenches her jaw to keep from snarling. 

She feels someone squeeze her hand and looks down. Beau is holding her hand, worry etched on her bloodstained face. She hadn’t cleaned off yet and looks around to find Caduceus, and realizes he hadn’t either. 

“Hey,” Beau says to her softly. “You okay?”

Is _she_ okay? Beau nearly died and she asking Yasha if _she’s_ okay? What in the nine hells...

The Nein are dispersing, heading to their rooms. Yasha instinctively follows Beau to her room and can’t help but smile when she sees Fjord disappear inside Jester’s. 

Beau’s room is small, and Yasha assumes they’re all like this. Just a bed, a trunk at the foot of it, a night stand with a lamp, and a corner shelf holding a water basin. Yasha shrugs off her cloak and lays it on the trunk. Beau follows suit before sitting on the edge of the bed and attempting to tug he boots off. 

Yasha goes to the basin and finds a few rags beside it. She takes one, wets it, wrings out the excess. She steps around the bed and lays the rag beside Beau as she kneels and gently pushes Beau’s hands out of the way. 

Beau sits quietly, allowing Yasha to unlace and remove her boots and sits them aside. Yasha then takes up the wet rag and stands. With one hand she cups Beau’s face to tilt her up and steady it and with the other uses the cloth to begin, gently, washing the dry blood from the monk’s face. 

It takes a while, longer than Yasha wants it to. The blood has hardened, which should make it easy to fleck off. But Beau is also cold, even after being inside and in warm quarters for over an hour. Yasha frowns as she tilts Beau’s face to the left and gently scrubs the blood that has dripped from her ear. 

Beau catches the look on barbarian’s face and reaches a hand out to lightly grasp her wrist. “Yasha—“

“Stop.”

Beau startles slightly at Yasha’s tone. She doesn’t sound angry but there’s something there, in her voice. Disappointment maybe? But Beau doesn’t respond and instead closes her eyes, takes a deep, steady breath and allows Yasha to continue to wash her face. 

Finally Yasha is satisfied, and Beau hears a wet _thwap_ ; the rag hitting the wall, probably near the basin. 

Yasha’s hand is still gently cupping Beau’s chin and the monk opens her eyes to see Yasha looking down at her. They stare at each other for a moment before Yasha reaches around and gently unties Beau’s topknot, and unbraids her hair. Beau sighs at the sensation of Yasha’s fingers combing back through her hair. 

“Can I speak now,” Beau asks. She tries for playful, but realizes it mostly comes out tired. 

Yasha sighs and stares over Beau’s head but doesn’t respond. Yasha doesn’t know what to say anyway. 

Beau reaches for Yasha’s hand and gently squeezes her fingers. “Hey.” Yasha blinks and looks down at Beau. “I’m okay.”

“Are you,” Yasha asks, anger tinting her voice. 

“What’s wrong,” Beau asks as she stands. The proximity causes Yasha to back up a step. “We got out. We survived. We got the crest. We did our job. What is your fucking problem?” If Yasha wanted to get angry, Beau could, too.

But the fight leaves Yasha quickly and her face crumbles. “You almost died. _Again_.” Her voice breaks as she adds, “You’ve nearly died in every fight we’ve had since we got here and you keep— you just—“ Yasha’s voice breaks again on a sob and tears begin to stream down her cheeks. She gently cups Beau’s face and Beau sighs at the heat of Yasha’s hands as it flows through her face and lower and Beau realizes Yasha is healing her. 

“You don’t seem to care.”

“Yasha...”

Yasha pulls Beau’s face towards her and rests her head against her. Beau raises her hands, gently grasps Yasha’s wrists. Despite towering over Beau, Yasha seemed so small. 

“ _Please_ ,” Yasha begged. “ _Please_ take care of yourself. Stay alive. I can’t lose anyone else I love. I can’t lose _you_.”

The magic from Yasha’s hands fades but her skin is still warm. 

“Yasha,” Beau starts but stops. There’s a lump in her throat and she swallows, tries again. Her voice comes out thick. “I can’t promise that any more than you can.”

Yasha is openly sobbing now, shoulders shaking as she tries to muffle it. Beau’s hands reach out and gently grasp the aasimar by her biceps and lightly squeezes. Beau doesn’t know what else to say. 

But her mind is flying by a mile a minute and Yasha’s words echo in her head. 

_I can’t lose anyone else I love._

Yasha loves her. 

Beau knows that of course. Came to the realization of it in the last few weeks. She’s seen it in how Yasha acts around her, towards her. How Yasha regards Beau in ways Yasha doesn’t with the others. And Yasha all but explicitly said it in her letter. Yasha loves Beau. 

And Beau loves Yasha. She’s tired of not naming it. Not in what feels like their eleventh hour. Yasha deserved to know. 

Beau reaches up, brushing her fingers across Yasha’s face to wipe her tears away. The makeup Yasha is wearing smudges further but it doesn’t make it any less appealing. 

“Kiss me,” Beau whispers. “Please, kiss me, Yasha.”

Yasha sniffs but presses forward, her lips gently pressing against Beau’s. It’s soft, gentle and tender and everything Beau hoped their first kiss would be. 

She was tired, bordering on exhaustion. And she was certain Yasha was too. But with her heart thudding hard in her chest and the feel of Yasha’s cock hardening against her abdomen and her own slickness gathering between her thighs, Beau wondered if Yasha would be up for more. 

Beau pulled away slightly and smiled gently up at Yasha. “I know we said we were going to do this right and wait for our date. But we might die soon,” Beau started with a small smile, echoing her own words when she had asked Yasha out to begin with, “But can we— will you— take me to bed?”

Yasha stares at her, her tired face, the lines and bags beneath Beau’s eyes. She’s been running on fumes for days; they all have. They should sleep, get some rest while they can. And yet. 

Yasha nods. “Get undressed and climb into the bed,” she whispers, pulling away from Beau. 

Beau nods and begins to slip out of her clothing, and Yasha does the same. Beau turns, pulls the thick blanket open and crawls underneath it. The bed is softer than it looks and her weary body sinks into the mattress. Beau feels she could just drop off but she catches Yasha’s naked form, sees her cock, thick and curved slightly under its own weight, and something stirs in Beau, wakes her up. She can feel herself tighten in anticipation and more slick between her thighs. She’s glad she’s not in heat or otherwise she’d be soaking the sheets. 

Yasha snuffs the lamp and moves to lie beside Beau under the blanket. Beau moves to give her space but the bed is small and not made for two people, especially for someone of Yasha’s size but they make it work. They move to their sides and are pressed against one another, their arms wrapped around each other lightly. Beau, being eye level with Yasha, can feel Yasha’s cock poking her thigh and feels her heart rate spike. 

“How do you want me,” Yasha asks quietly. Her large hand caresses along Beau’s hip and Beau shivers beneath her touch. 

“Slow,” Beau answers just as softly. “Go slow. Take your time.”

Yasha gives a small smile. “You’re never slow,” she says, moving her hand to grip Beau’s thigh and tug it up over her hip. The movement shifts the position of Yasha’s cock and it nudges alone Beau’s clit and she groans. 

Yasha can feel how wet Beau is and slides her hand from the monk’s hip to cup gently between her legs. Beau’s hips cant towards her hand and Yasha kisses her as she traces a finger along Beau’s opening, feeling her shiver. 

Beau sighs as Yasha strokes along her slit, closing her eyes. She moves her hands, one to grip Yasha’s arm against s the other to clutch at Yasha’s other hand and slowly begins to roll her hips in time with Yasha’s fingers. 

Then, slowly, Yasha pushes a finger into her and Beau’s muscles clamp down. She’s too slick to really feel the pressure of it and Yasha seems to sense this. As she strokes her finger out, she pushes back in with two. 

Beau moans, a deep sound rumbling from her chest. She grips at Yasha with both her hands and cunt, shivering as Yasha pushes deeply into her. It’s still not enough. 

Yasha crooks her fingers as she drags them out and Beau gasps, her hips pushing into Yasha’s hand again. Yasha continues to slowly pump her fingers into Beau for several long moments before withdrawing them, her fingertips moving to circle slowly at Beau clit. 

“ _Yasha_.”

“I’m here,” Yasha says softly. She tilts her face, kisses Beau at her hair line. Then she withdraws her hand, using the slick on her fingers to coat her cock. 

There’s a tightening in Beau’s chest and lower. She feels empty without Yasha inside her and is about to beg when she feels Yasha pushing on her hip gently. Beau rolls over to her back and Yasha moves above her, kneeling between Beau’s legs. 

Beau’s arms move to lay beside her head as she looks up at Yasha. Though she doesn’t have darkvision, her eyes have still adjusted and she can just see Yasha’s form in the dark. She’s smiling softly down at her, her cock in her hand. 

Then Beau feels it, Yasha’s cock pressing against her opening. She shivers and closes her eyes, canting her hips up slightly as Yasha gently pushes into her, the thick head of her cock splitting her open. 

Beau groans when Yasha finally pushes inside of her. She feels Yasha shift to lean over and that causes more of Yasha’s cock to slip inside. Beau whimpers, reaching out to grasp Yasha’s arms. Beau let’s her thighs open further, allowing Yasha more room. 

Yasha pulls back slightly and then rolls her hips forward, pushing more of her cock inside of Beau. She’s so wet and warm and welcoming that Yasha can feel her restraint wavering. She wants nothing more than to thrust into Beau again and again and again. To claim her. But Beau has asked her to be gentle and there’s nothing Yasha could deny her. 

So Yasha pushes into Beau slowly, sinking deeper and deeper with each gentle push and the woman beneath her arches, gasping each time. Yasha lowers herself, supporting herself on her forearms and buried her face into Beau’s neck as she pushes and buried herself to the hilt in Beau’s welcoming heat. Beau raises her legs and squeezes Yasha’s hips gently with her knees. Encouragement to keep going. 

So Yasha sets a gentle pattern, slow and shallow, pulling out on each thrust just enough for the head of her cock to press against Beau’s front wall and the base of her to stroke Beau’s clit. 

Beau whimpers, her hands curling around Yasha’s back, tilting her head back to allow Yasha’s wandering mouth places to go. She could feel Yasha’s teeth sink into her shoulder and while their love making wasn’t frantic, Beau hoped for a mating mark anyway. She didn’t have to be in heat for Yasha to give her one and she hoped the alpha would grant it. But she wasn’t going to ask for it. 

Yasha’s gentle thrusts began to quicken and the barbarian began grunting next to Beau’s ear. She had to be close, Beau reckoned. She could feel Yasha’s knot swelling and pressing against her and she angled her hips up, encouraging Yasha to press deeper, to lock them together. 

Beau could feel herself becoming feverish at the idea and wrapped her legs tightly around Yasha’s hips, her fingers pressing into the muscles of Yasha’s back. She pressed her head forward, resting it against Yasha’s broad shoulder before gently biting her and the kissing the mark. She felt Yasha’s knot swell larger and felt it beginning to split her open. 

“Yasha. Please,” Beau whimpered. She was so close with Yasha thrusting into her. 

Yasha shifted her weight to one arm, pulling away from Beau’s shoulder. She kissed Beau as she slid her large hand between them and began circling Beau’s clit with two calloused fingers. 

Beau yelped, Yasha swallowing the sound as she continued to manipulate Beau’s clit. Yasha could feel the monk’s inner walls fluttering around her and pressed deeper into her. 

Beau came with a yell, her walls clenching down around Yasha and nearly pushing her over the edge with her. But Yasha was able to pull back enough not to follow as she focused on Beau, gently fucking her through her orgasm and into the other side of it. 

When Beau began to twitch from overstimulation, Yasha pulled her hand away and stilled her hips. She began to drop soft kisses on Beau’s face as she panted beneath her.

Beau relaxed beneath Yasha, her legs falling open and hands gently resting at Yasha’s sides. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Yasha, her chest growing warm and content. 

“Keep going,” she whispered softly. 

“You’re tired,” Yasha whispered back but her body was ahead of her and her hips rolled, gently pushing her cock into Beau again. 

Beau’s eyes fluttered then opened again. “You haven’t come yet,” Beau replied, gently running her hands along Yasha’s ribs. “And I want you to.” She leaned up and peppered light, soft kisses against Yasha’s mouth. “I want to feel you coming inside of me.”

While it was true, Beau said it mostly to get a reaction out of Yasha. And that’s exactly what she got. 

Yasha groaned and kissed Beau hard, her hips picking up the pace and thrusting into Beau, rougher than she really meant to. But Beau didn’t seem to mind, moaning into Yasha’s mouth as her hands traveled down Yasha’s back to grasp her ass and squeeze. 

Yasha’s hips stuttered a bit but quickly found their rhythm again. Yasha broke their kiss and buried her face into Beau’s shoulder again, grunting with each thrust. 

Beau was lost to the sensation of Yasha thrusting into her, the alphas knot beginning to press more firmly into her. Beau grasped Yasha’s ass more finely, trying to pull her in closer. 

Beau was so close again. Yasha was hitting her clit with each thrust, the head of her clock pressing into her front wall again and again and again. Then Yasha’s thrusts started to become shallow as she pushed deeper into Beau. 

It was borderline painful to feel Yasha’s knot splitting her open. Beau felt tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she willed her body to relax and accept Yasha inside of her. When Yasha finally sank into her with a satisfying pop, several things happened at once. 

First was the orgasm that ripped through Beau, causing her to buck beneath Yasha, calling out her name. 

Second was Yasha’s orgasm. Being locked together, her thrusts became even shallower as she pumped hot come deep into Beau as the monk’s orgasm milked her cock for all it had, prolong both of their peaks. It felt like an infinite loop of pleasure that seemed to prolong both of their shared release. 

Third was the nearly blinding pain and pleasure at Beau’s shoulder as Yasha sank her teeth deeply into muscle. Beau cried out happily and raised up to sink her own teeth int Yasha’s shoulder, gifting the barbarian her own mating mark. Salt and slick washed over her tongue as she felt Yasha’s blood flood her mouth and it caused another orgasm to rip through her. 

What seemed an eternity later, Beau released Yasha’s shoulder with a contented sigh as the aftershocks of her orgasm rippled through her. She felt Yasha kissing the mark she left and tilted her head to the side, pressing her temple against Yasha’s. 

Beau felt full, I’m so many different and wonderful ways. She felt her belly swell with Yasha’s come and with them locked together, it had no where to go. Though still possible, there was lent a great risk of pregnancy. If it happened then they would deal with it after Eiselcross. 

Yasha stirred above her with a sigh. Beau moaned softly as Yasha’s hips gave a few languid pumps into her. 

“I, uh, probably should have asked before doing that,” Yasha whispered, talking about the mating mark she left at Beau’s shoulder. 

Beau knew what a mating mark meant to Yasha. What kind of commitment that came with it. Yasha’s tribe mated for life. And even though Yasha was no longer in her tribe, Beau knew Yasha still carried that aspect with her. 

Yasha was giving herself over to Beau as much as Yasha was claiming her. 

“I wanted you to mark me,” Beau says quietly, hoping to soothe Yasha’s fears of taking things too far. Yasha turns to look down at her and Beau gently nudges her nose against Yasha’s. “I know what it means to you, Yash. I wanna be the one to give it to you.”

Yasha’s smile is radiant, even in the dark and Beau feels herself melting beneath aasimar. 

“I lo—“ Yasha starts. 

Beau surges up and kisses Yasha deeply, cutting her off. Yasha happily returns it. 

Beau pulls away and looks up at Yasha. “Tell me after Aeor,” she says softly. 

Yasha sighs. It seems a bit sad to Beau but she nods anyway. “Okay.”

Beau smiles up at her and kisses her again, relaxing further beneath her. She feels heavy but relaxed. Yasha nuzzles into her throat and Beau closes her eyes, safe and content beneath her. 

Beau falls asleep before Yasha can untie them. If she dreams, it doesn’t involve red eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! @lyricalporcupine
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
